movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes In The Journey To Find Sheldon in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Journey with The Brave Little Piglet
Here are some deleted of The Journey To Find Sheldon. Transcript Deleted Scenes Opening *Announcer: Here are some deleted scenes of the journey to find Sheldon in The Brave Little Piglet. Deleted Scene 1: *Stephen: Oh, good thinking, Lachy. Nothing like a good coin to make it some money and get stuff with it. *Lachy: What do you mean get stuff with it? It's a magic coin to turn into something. *(POOF! Some tracks are laid on the ground as a train appears with an American 4-4-0 steam engine, that is coupled to its coal tender, which is coupled to an express coach, a baggage car, six other express coaches, an observation coach, and an open coach. A cartoon ta-da! fanfare sound is heard) *Simon: What do you think? *Sandy: Looks sensational, Lachy and Simon. *Anthony: Thanks. It has everything on the train. Such as an engine's cab with controls and a firebox with a fire in it to make steam. *Jeff: And for example, watch this. *(Jeff picks up a coal shovel and shovels coal into the fire) *Greg: The fireman shovels coal into the firebox to keep the fire burning. *Fester: And look at the coupling rods on the wheels as the pistons to make it go backward and forward to turn the wheels round. Since the whistle on top has a happy closed mouth, you can pull the rope to blow the whistle. *(Lachy grabs the rope cord and blows the whistle loudly to open its mouth and whistle happily and chuckles) *Murray: And as you can see, this is a tender, which always carries coal and water supplies when it's filled up. *Sam: And these, behind the engine and its tender, and the coaches, which have nice places to relax in. *Phillip: Come let us show you inside. *(we enter) *Slappy: Nice views inside these coaches. *Glen: This is a passenger coach with seats face to face where you can look out the window. *Skippy: Fantastic. *Mike: And inside this baggage car, you can load up luggage and put them inside. *PPGs: Yay! *Edd: This is an express coach, which has seats back to back, that you can sit in to enjoy the view. *Kittens: Hooray! *Piglet: This is a buffet coach where you can eat and drink in. *Cub: Oh. *Squidward: This is a sleeping coach where you can sleep in, just in case you get tired. *Dwarfs: Hooray! *Wall-E: This is another coach with a swimming pool inside and hot tubs and showers inside. *Courage: Yes! *Bambi: This is a playroom coach with kids, who can play in it. *Watterson Kids: Wow. *Kaz: This is a games hall coach with lots of games for anyone to play in. *Freddi: Spectacular. *Samurai Jack: This is an observation coach with seats facing backward to see the best views on the scenery. *Luther: Nice. *Sugar: And this is an open coach where you can relax and enjoy from out here. *Rocky J. Squirrel: You should really turn the light on for the engine to see in the darkness. *Bullwinkle J. Moose: Yeah. Just in case it gets dark. Deleted Scene 2 *Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey. Let's get going. *(Simon gets the controls by adjusting them) *Simon: There. We're all set to go. *(as Lachy grabs the rope cord and blows the whistle, Fester Coo-Coo waves his flag and blows his whistle) *Fester: Is everyone ready? *(he turns to everyone all seated) *Melody: Ready. *Barbra: Set. *Emerald: On your marks... *Tawnie: Get set. *Sasha: Go! *(Lachy opens the regulator to get the train, but accidentally reverses the train backward, then derails it from the tracks. CRASH, BOOM, CLANG!) *Lachy: (Daffy Duck's voice) Whoops. Heh-heh. Had the silly thing in reverse. *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. The Dwarfs laughs. Bradley laughs. Cuddles and Giggles laugh. Rocky and Andrina laugh. Courage laughs. Darla laughs. The Raccoons laugh. The Watterson Kids laugh. The Vultures laugh. Otto and Larry laugh) *Karen: Very funny. *(The kittens laugh. The babies laugh. The Dwarfs laugh. Rocky and Andrina laugh. The Warners laugh. Crash laughs. Charles and Mambo laugh. The Weasels laugh. Rusty and Buttons laugh. Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) *Timothy Q. Mouse: Alright, you guys. This has gone far enough. *Mushu: Everyone, you know this is no time for jokes. Serious business, you know. Serious business. *All: Sorry. *Mike: Now let's go forward. *Glen: Right away. *(Lachy drives the train forward onto the rails as it sets off down the line to find Sheldon) Deleted Scene 3 *(the train stops at a junction. Lachy reads a sign with confusion) *Lachy: Road under repair up ahead? (scoffs) Ha! *(Lachy starts the going again. The train suddenly hits some bumps by going up and down and almost derails from the tracks and accidentally sends George falling off the open coach at the end of the train) *George: Oh! Help me, Mother! *(George tumbles onto the tracks) *Elizabeth: Noooo! George, my boy! *Fredwin: Don't worry, son. I'll save you. *(Fredwin ties a rope, uses it as a lasso to save George, and throws it at George, but causes him to grab hold of it, and successfully pulls him back onto the open coach at the end of the train) *Thomas: You okay, bro? *(George nods) *Christian: Thank goodness you didn't get hurt. *(George winks and feels much better) Deleted Scene 4 *(inside the buffer car, some characters are talking to each other about their journey to find Sheldon) *Candace: Here you are, Conker. That'll be a fortune. *Conker: A fortune for some stuff we've ordered? *Mumbo Jumbo: They don't have anything bad on them. So she was just fooling around. *Johnny Bravo: What are we supposed to do anyway, guys? *Dexter: Well, there are some stops that we can stop at, just to let other trains go by. Just like in The Green Cross Code adverts. *Ami: Well, we do serve stuff on this train. *Yumi: Here's some books that we've got. *Yakkity: Did you think that was we wanted on this train for free? *Blitz: What will happen if you make a crossover of a steam engine with an engineer in a cab driving with a ringmaster telling them to set off? *Jeremy: Well, look at this one. It's a picture of James the Red Engine, who is hauling the circus train, and is next to Sir Ector as The Ringmaster, and has Casey Jones, who, being the brave engineer, is driving him. *Leonard: Yeah. By Matt Hedrich. One of Andrew's buddies. Since they like to do crossover pictures. *Humba Wumba: Because more pictures of Casey Jones driving James should be made since Casey Jr and Casey Jones have pictures of them done. *Bottles: That sure makes perfect sense. *Tooty: Yeah. I sure like trains. Because my brother, Banjo, and his best friend, Kazooie, along with me, like to go on an adventure. *(Tooty heads to the bathroom) *Rodent: I'm hoping Tooty would say. *(Tooty heads into the bathroom to have a serious visit. Later, when she finishes having a serious visit, she washes her hands and cleans them. She walks over to a sign above a door being left open and reads it) *Tooty: Oh, fancy that. Fancy leaving a door open. Do not lean out of the window. What's that supposed to mean? *(Tooty leans out to reach the door, manages it to pull it back, and leans out of the window for fresh air, but slips off the train, and tumbles down the slope, unharmed) *Tooty: (echoes) Whooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! *Berri: What was that?! *Coleen: I don't know. *Rosalina: Who was that? I did not hear anyone fall off the train. *Hunter Rover: The train must have sped up and rattled at a high speed and almost derailed. *Kazooie: Hold a second. That sound was Tooty. *Banjo: Of course! She must have fallen off the train. *Harry: We'd better stop the train. *Amy Fourpaws: Stop the train! *Earl: Tooty's fallen off the train! *Lachy: Uh-oh. *(Lachy shuts off steam and applies the brakes as the train comes to a halt with the coaches bumping and bashing into each other to let an incoming freight train with another American 4-4-0 steam engine pass by with a boxcar, a flatcar, a slate car, a coal hopper, a flatcar, an animal carrier car, an open boxcar, a tarp car, a fish van, and a caboose go by) *Stinky: Oh, for crying out loud! What's wrong?! *Jon Arbuckle: Somebody must have stopped the train. *Liz Wilson: Just to let a freight train pass by. *Nermal: Well, that wasn't my fault. *Garfield: It was just after someone fell off the train. *(Odie gasps) *Arlene: Then that must mean it was Tooty! *Andrew: That's right! She must have fallen out of the door of one of the coaches. Deleted Scene 5 *Mrs. Bottles: Tooty? Tooty! Hello? *(she and the kids look under the train) *Tooty: Over here. Down here. Right in a ditch, you guys. *Mrs. Bottles: Oh, there you are, Tooty. *Tooty: You took your time, didn't you? *(Bottles, Mrs. Bottles, and the kids pull Tooty from the ditch) *Bottles: Let's get you cleaned up on the train. *(later, Tooty is being scrubbed and clean all over to get all cleaned up) *Tooty: Now I'm clean and shiny and not dirty anymore. Deleted Scene 6 *Reba Pollyanna: (annoyed) Come on! Come on! *Polly Pollyanna: Relax, sis. *Isaac Pollyanna: We'll be time on time. *Priscillia and Marie: Oh dear. *Jessie: Something tells me we're getting held up by a gang of local train thugs. *Juliet: It's alright. The workers know what they're doing. *(at the front of the train, some train thugs are wanting to rob the train) *Fester: Someone, do something! *Lachy: You see. We're on a special mission. Now just step aside, please. And put your guns down, or we'll whack you with our coal shovels. *Train Thug 1: We understand your feelings, crew. *Train Thug 2: Nothing like stepping aside for you to carry on. *Train Thug 3: But what we want basically is some stuff from the train. *Greg: Not this time. *Train Thug 4: Uh-oh. *Train Thug 5: Now we've done it. *Train Thug 6: We're in trouble. *Jeff: Let's do it, guys. *Train Thug 7: Retreat! *Train Thug 8: Run away! *Train Thug 9: Run for your life! *Train Thug 10: Let's get out of here! *Train Thug 11: Help me! *(the eleven train engineers whack the bandits with their shovels) *Murray: That'll show them. *Anthony: Right away! *(the engineers head back to their train and continue on their journey) Deleted Scene 7 *Fiona: Well, there's a story about the time me and my husband were together, kids. *(the story of Fiona's flashback begins) *Fiona's voice: Many years ago, my husband was promised to join me for more spoof traveling. *(Theodore, Fiona's husband, sets off to work, and drives a steam train) *Fiona's voice: He drove a 2-4-0 steam engine, which might look like Casey Jr., who was hauling a coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and a cage car, a boxcar, a cage coach carrying a camel inside, and a cage car carrying some strange men inside. It was a misty moonlit night. *Theodore: Put in your water, men. And shovel up the coal. Then lean out the window. We'll watch the wheels roll. I'll run the train til I'm right on time. Because we'll be right on the time with our cargo. We'll reach our goal on time. *(the 2-4-0 steam engine, hauling a coach, a flatcar carrying an organ and a cage car, a boxcar, a cage coach carrying a camel inside, and a cage car carrying some strange men inside, and piloted by Theodore, Fiona's husband, travels along through the love countryside. Suddenly, Theodore spies an oncoming train approaching him) *Theodore: You'd better jump, men, and save yourself. There's two other engines about to hit mine. *(the workers, on the other train, gasp in horror, and leap off their engines, unharmed, and run cover. Theodore reduces steam, brakes hard, and leaps off too, but breaks his leg, and busts his arm before the two trains collide with a large explosion and explode in a cloud of black smoke as the funnel and wheel off Theodore's engine falls loose, along with the coach's window and wheel, that hit Theodore) *Fiona's voice: As the workers leapt off the train, unharmed, my husband jumped clear, but was injured by the remaining parts of his train, then had to go to the hospital. *(the story of Fiona's flashback ends) *Fiona's voice: He was in hospital and willing to get aided. By the way, they purchased and restored his train back to normal, Theodore was injured and in bandages and should stay in hospital until recovering from his injury. *Alexia: That was the most upsetting story I ever heard. *Jaden: I hope Dad's still alright. *Kesha: Don't worry. He's making them most of it. *Elbert: He'll return back from his injury. *Fiona: Yes. My husband has been a great railroad engineer, tugboat sailor, and best love interest to me since we gave birth to you. Now he'll be getting better after his injury. Deleted Scene 8 *(as night falls when the train speeds on, Dexter makes puffing noises on the train engine, just to disturb the Powerpuff Girls' sleep) *Blossom: Dexter! Do you mind?! *Dexter: Oops! Sorry. *Courage: It's okay. *Bubbles: We're trying to get some sleep in the sleeping car. *Cow: Oh goody. Now we can rest. *Buttercup: Now close your eyes and go to sleep. *Chicken: Cool. *Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Whatever. *(they fall asleep) *Elizabeth: Now come on, kids. Let's get to bed. *(they all get ready for bed, but end up crowding each other so much) *Fredwin: Would you not crowd me so much? *Christian: Sorry, dad. *(they keep messing things) *Thomas: Get your head off of mine! *George: Oh. Sorry. *(they continue to have fun) *Juliet: Don't crowd so much, kids. *Reba Pollyanna: (angry) Don't keep pushing us like that. *Isaac: Watch out, girls. *Polly Pollyanna: Sorry. *Marie Pollyanna: You're crushing us. *Jessie: My mistake. *Priscillia: It's okay. Just an accident. *(they sigh happily and go back to work until BUMP!) *Ernest: Ouch! *(Fester jumps and gasps and peers down at Courage firmly) *Fester: Ernest! *(Ernest pats his head and rubs it) *Ernest: Sorry. *Fester: It's okay, Ernest. *(they tuck themselves into bed and fall asleep) Deleted Scene 9 *(in the engine room, the workers are driving the engine) *Murray: There's a step gradient up ahead. *(the firebox is opened) *Sam: There's the coal and there's the boiler. *Phillip: We're much obliged to do this. *(Glen and Mike pick up their shovels and stoke the furnace with lots of coal) *Glen: Fantastic work, guys. This will make a big difference. *Mike: Keep it steady. And put your backs into it. Because that's the ticket. *(Sam and Phillip open and close the firebox each time the coal is shovelled into the furnace) *Sam: We'll be on time. *Phillip: I hope this is the right track we're on. *Mike: Let's see if we can get more speed on. *Glen: Let's do it. *(the train battles onward to reach its goal) Deleted Scene 10 *(the train puffs through the pouring down, and having managed to get through by plowing through the water with lots of wood covering the firebox, and comes out by sneezing) *Anthony: That should do. (looks at his watch and gasps) Egad! *(the train starts off again and begins going faster. Anthony sees something on the line up ahead and gasps) *Greg: Now there's a cow up ahead! We must stop. *(the workers reduce steam and brake hard as the train comes to a stop with a cow blocking its path) *Jeff: A cow in the middle of the track? *(the cow chews some flowers) *Sam: Hold onto your chores. Ski-do! *(the cow steps aside as the train speeds by) Deleted Scene 11 *(as the train speeds onward down the line, it speeds through a railroad yard, and dodges lots of trains, and flies over the yard, wheeshing steam) Deleted Scenes Ending *And that's the deleted scenes of the journey to find Sheldon should be added. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes